Stephen Logan
Stephen Logan is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Robert Pine from 1988 to 2001, and then Dallas star Patrick Duffy from 2006 to 2011. Storylines Stephen Logan is the patriarch of the Logan family, son of Helen Logan, formerly married to Beth Henderson and has four children with her: Storm Logan, Brooke Logan, Donna Logan, and Katie Logan. Stephen left Beth in 1980 because he knew that in her heart she had never forgotten about her college sweetheart, Eric Forrester, making Stephen feel as though he could never measure up. Stephanie Douglas hired Conway Weston to locate Brooke's father to bring him to Los Angeles in an attempt to keep her estranged husband, Eric, away from Stephen's estranged wife, Beth. Stephen had been living in Arizona, and his daughters, Donna and Katie, flew there to beg him to come home. Neither Storm nor Brooke was happy to see him after he had abandoned them years earlier, but he worked hard to get his family to forgive him. It helped when he saved Katie from choking at a family barbecue. He and Beth eventually left town for Paris after Bill Spencer Sr. gave Stephen a cushy job in his overseas office, and neither knew that Brooke had helped convince them to go to keep Stephanie from telling Ridge that she knew all about Eric and Beth's affair. Stephen and Beth occasionally returned for family events, but it wasn't until years later that Stephen disappointed his family once again. In 2001, Massimo Marone contacted Stephen and offered him $5 million if he would convince Brooke to move to Paris with him and his wife, Beth. Stephen initially wasn't interested, but Massimo threatened to make Brooke's life very unpleasant if Stephen didn't get her out of Los Angeles. Stephen had a heart condition, and pretended it was much more serious than it actually was, which convinced Brooke to go to Paris. Beth was furious with him when she found out what was going on, and Brooke was devastated that her father had betrayed her yet again. Stephen finally returned to Los Angeles in 2006 at the request of Ridge Forrester. He had run into Ridge many months earlier when Ridge was in Paris, and Ridge had been keeping him up to date on what was happening in Brooke's life. Originally Stephen was there with the idea of convincing Brooke not to let what he did to her affect her life and to prod her into returning with Ridge, which was why Ridge brought him to town, but had an abrupt change of heart after learning that Ridge had taken advantage of Brooke the night she had accidentally overdosed on sedatives. He soon became an ardent supporter of her new beau, Nick, and it wasn't long before he began an affair with Nick's mother, Jackie, and then found himself intrigued by Ridge's ex-wife, Taylor Hamilton. Stephen and Taylor slept together but Taylor informed him that she wouldn't continue a relationship with him. Stephen then found solace in the arms of Jackie Payne. When Brooke learned of her father's flings with her long-time rival, Taylor, and her soon-to-be mother-in-law, Jackie, she ordered her father out of her life, and Stephen returned to Paris. In November 2007, Stephen came back to Los Angeles after Donna requested it following Brooke's rape. When Brooke identified that Stephanie had a role in her attack, Stephen became outraged and showed up at Stephanie's hotel room door. After arguing with her and threatening to throw her off the balcony, he decided to confront Eric Forrester, but ended up seeing Eric and Donna in bed together. Despite his feelings against Eric (because he knew that Beth, had always loved Eric instead of him), he finally accepted their relationship, because Donna and Eric assured him that they were in love. Stephen's son, Storm, finally spoke with him following years of tension, and while Stephen admitted that it was wrong to have left his children, he lashed out at Storm for not being there when Brooke was raped, and not knowing about Donna and Eric's affair. An enraged Storm then shot Stephanie and framed Stephen for the crime. When Stephen found out, he was sympathetic and remorseful that he had driven Storm to that extreme. Brooke told Stephanie that it was Storm -- not Stephen -- who shot her, and Stephanie eventually agreed reluctantly to have the charges against Stephen dropped and stay silent about Storm's guilt. Stephen came back to take care of his family after Storm shot himself and with Katie in the hospital... When Katie left the hospital, Stephen went back to Paris in an attempt to rekindle his relationship with Beth. When Katie took a turn for the worse, she telephoned her mother, who was cold and distant. Beth hung up on a devastated Katie. Nick then set out for Paris to quiz Beth on her behavior and found Stephen in the Paris apartment. Both Beth and Stephen returned to L.A. for a family reunion after Nick convinced Beth he wasn't going back home without her. Stephen revealed he was dealing with the fact that Beth had some small strokes, and that she's forgetting who she was. When it was discovered that Eric was poisoned, Stephen was initially a major suspect. It was eventually revealed that Stephanie's sister, Pamela Douglas, was the culprit. Stephen and Beth discussed the possibility of reconciliation. In 2010, Stephen and Beth returned to Los Angeles when Beth's Alzheimer's got worse, too much for him to handle on his own. Eric offered them to move into the Forrester mansion, but after a confused argument with Stephanie, Beth fell into the pool and drowned. Stephen was enraged and vowed to make Stephanie pay for Beth's death. To do so, he began seeing Stephanie's sister, Pam, convincing her to stop taking her bipolar medication and used this to turn Pam against Stephanie. When Stephen purchased a gun from Mike Guthrie, a man from the Forrester's past, he lured Pam and Stephanie to the cabin in Big Bear and told Pam to shoot Stephanie to complete his vengeance. However, Stephanie was able to convince Pam that Stephen didn't really love her, but was only using her for payback. Pam gave the gun up to Stephanie and in retaliation, Stephanie shot Stephen in the arm. Stephen was arrested for attempted murder and jailed, but thanks to Bill Spencer Jr., was able to not serve a prison sentence. Stephen and Pam continued their relationship and eventually got engaged. But in 2011, Pam revealed to Stephanie that Stephen left her and went back to Dallas, devastating her. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Logan family Category:Characters Category:Taylor Hayes's romantic relationships Category:Male characters